Hetalia Music Meme
by Roxi2Star
Summary: AS the title says... Music meme... Spamano, PruCan, FrUk, AmeriPan, one sided RoMerica and charater death. Also... Smuttish scene


**Music Meme**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.**

**3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song - no planning beforehand. You start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No skipping songs either!)**

**4. Do 10 of these, then post**

**I choose Hetalia. **

Alejandro- Lady Gaga.

Romano opened the door, a sad look in his eyes. He turned to Spain, both were teary eyed. Romano didn't want to leave. He had to.

"Roma I-" Spain started.

"Don't say my name. I love you, and I want to stay…. But…. I have to go. Antonio….." Romano. Spain went up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Stop, please. Just let me go… Antonio. You know that I love you, but I've gotta choose."

"Te amo Roma." And with that he let Romano walk out the door….. For now. Yes they would be together again soon. Very soon. This thought made a smile appear on Spain's lips.

-PAGE BRAKE~!-

2. Stay Young- We the Kings.

France smiled as England pulled him through the crowd of people. It was New Year's Eve, and as tradition the two spent it together. Also as tradition the two would have some bedroom fun later.

"Angleterre, slow down! Haha~ You're running a little fast for me!" France said trying to keep up.

"No, you're just slow frog. We are only here for one more night and I don't to waste it." England snapped.

-Page brake-

3. Helena- My Chemical Romance.

On Prussia's funeral Spain smiled. Don't get him wrong he didn't want to, but he promised Prussia a long time ago, that on the day of his funeral, that he wouldn't cry and that he would smile for Prussia and tell the others to be happy, and not to cry. So that's was Spain did.

Spain, France, Germany and Austria carried the coffin, to and from the car, and even to grave site. Spain and France buried him while Germany cried with Canada. When it was all said and done Spain whispered.

"So long, and good night." He said and walked away.

4. Teenagers- My Chemical Romance.

America stood infront of England's other colonies. He paced back and force.

"He's gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies and the books. He's gonna rip up yo' heads your aspirations to shreds. He says now teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone will bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe he'll leave you along…. But not me." He frowned thinking about those heavy taxes England gave him…. _Dammit dad…. You're such an ass._

-page brake-

5. Animal- Neon Trees.

_ Here we go again. _Spain thought, Romano was throwing a fit, screaming about nothing. Spain stopped listing only catching "I HATE YOU" Or "FUCK YOU BASTARD". Spain sighed. He just wanted to go hid and take a nap. Was that too much to ask? He sighed about to walk away, but he realized he wanted Romano. Right now. He was NOT sleeping tonight. He pounced Romano and connected their lips. Romano kissed back. SUCCES! Or…

Is this what Romano had planned? Eh either way Spain gets laid~

-page brake-

6. Just Dance- Lady Gaga.

Spain, France, And Prussia kept dancing. Even though everything was hazy, they kept dancing. None of them could see strait, but they told them self's. Just dance.

France should shut his playboy mouth…

How did Spain's shirt get turned inside out…?

Prussia kept dancing.

With in the next hour, they all found someone to bring home. France found… England? And Prussia found Canada? And Spain found Romano? The fuck, were they doing there?

Oh well best not to question it and just roll with it and have some fun. SO they all danced and grinded and went home where they all had hot gay man-sex! Which is an anagram of Xemnas!

7. Can't stand it. – Never Shout Never

Spain couldn't stand it anymore! Romano was just to fucking cute! Everything he did made Spain squeal with delight. Which always got him a "What the fuck is your problem bastard?"

"You see Lovi~ everything you do is super fucking cute! And I can't stand it!" Spain told him one day.

"So?"

"Well now I must do something desperate!"

"L-like what?"

"Lovi…. Imma molest you now si?" Spain said.

"Uh?" Romano flushed tomato red "O-okay…" And Spain molested Romano.

-page brake-

8. Ready to go. Panic at the Disco

America looked down at Japan and smiled. Japan flushed moving his hips forward towards America's shaft. America smirked and leaned down and whispered.

"I think I'm ready to leap, I'm live. I'm ready to go." And he went inside.

…

…

…

"AMERICA!" England yelled. "NO SEX IN MY HOUSE."

"DAD! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"OUT!"

"DAAAAD~"

"OUUUUT."

"Oh Angleterre let him have his fun~"

"SHUT IT FROG."

-page brake-

9. Decode- Paramore

China breathed in Russia's think sent, unsure of what to do. He was so scary and evil… Yet not. It scared China to be so close and so comfortable with Russia, but he also didn't mind it.

He knew something was wrong with Russia. He knew a part of him wanted China dead but…. He loved that part. It turned him on, and scared him at the same time.

He wanted to get to know every side of Russia, yet at the same time wanted nothing to do with him. Oh my. That scary part was there, motioning for China to come to him.

He knew it was dangerous, but China came to him and fell into his lap, forever trusting what he knew he couldn't. But he didn't care. He just loved.

-page brake-

10. But it's better if you do. - Panic at the Disco.

Romano and America sat in a blind pig, drinking. They smiled and joked and watched the girls dance. The two were becoming very close friends, and America wouldn't admit it but he had grown a crush on his new friend. But as fate would have it Romano was with Spain.

Romano often talked about Spain, and every time America's heart sank a little, but he shoved it off. He would never tell Romano about his feelings. Even Romano felt them back. He wasn't the type to ruin a relationship, especially a good one like Spain's and Romano's.

** Well that sucked balls. Anyway… Review? PLEASE? Meh….**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
